The Internet provides access to a wide variety of information. For example, digital image files, video and/or audio files, as well as web page resources for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. With respect to web page resources, many of these resources are designed to facilitate the performing of particular functions, such as banking, booking hotel reservations, shopping, etc., or to provide structured information, such as on-line encyclopedias, movie databases, etc.
A variety of search engines are available for identifying particular web page resources accessible over the Internet. With the advent of tablet computers and smart phones, native applications that facilitate the performance of the same functions facilitated by the use of web page resources are now being provided in large numbers. Thus, many users are now using native applications for specific websites instead of the classic browser application that so many are familiar with.
Search systems provide search suggestions to users to help users satisfy their informational needs. For example, in response to a user entering the search query “cricket,” a search system may suggest “India South Africa Series” as a query suggestion. As used herein, the term “query suggestion” is a suggested data that can be used to refine a search or refine a search strategy. Typically, query suggestions are generated from history data collected from a particular application, such as a web browser application.